Sorcerors, Magic, and Floating Cloaks
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: are three things Asami thought she'd never see. But, on a solo patrol she learns that Sorcerors are real. As are the threats they guard us from. Set after Dr. Strange and Earth's Last Stand. Let's just pretend that the earth was not the same as the Hamatos left it after they return to earth, alright? "There are times, like tonight, when I hate being an Adult Mutant Ninja Wolf."
1. The Pursuit and Rescue of Asami Hamato

**THIS IS A SAD EXAMPLE OF WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE GETS FAR TOO INTO FANDOMS FOR THEIR OWN GOOD. IN THIS CASE, _DOCTOR STRANGE_ AND _TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES 2K12_. I DO NOT APOLOGIZE FOR WRITING IT, JUST FOR THE FACT THAT I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME. HOPE Y'ALL CAN STAND MY UTTER INSANITY. HONESTLY, LET ME KNOW IF THIS IS TOO FAR-FETCHED, OKAY? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. I WANT TO KNOW. I WON'T GET MAD, I SWEAR.**

 **OH, AND BE HONEST; WHO HONESTLY THINKS DORMAMMU WILL KEEP HIS WORD? I MEAN, SERIOUSLY? HE'S RULER OF THE DARK DIMENSION FOR A REASON, PEOPLE!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

There are days, like today, for example, that I completely _hate_ being an Adult Mutant Kunoichi Wolf! Most of the time, we battle Kraang droids (not a problem) and Foot soldiers/bots (only very slightly more of a problem). Either that, or mutants. I can handle that. That's okay.

But, every once in a while, we get...something like _this_. I don't even know _what_ it is, but it wants me dead and I, obviously, would rather it not succeed. So here I am, running for my life across rooftops in an attempt to lose this mysterious pursuer. Another barbed crystal spear thuds into an air conditioning unit beside me and I flinch, but don't lessen my pace. I have to get out of here. I have to shake this thing, or beat it down.

There's only one problem; that thing destroyed my weapons. I tried slicing it with my tomahawks, but they melted right in my hands. My machete stupidly went the same route seconds later. I had throwing stars and knives, but I knew they would be even less effective against the monster behind me. Once again, I have to ask myself (though I have no answers) what this thing is. It appears to be comprised of smoke and purple-tinted light, humaniod in shape, with a bar of pure purple light in place of eyes, but...I hit it. My weapons landed a blow before they melted. So it is solid, I would think, but am too scared to attempt to strike it with my fists as it floated (yes, _floated_ ) along, as if it were not in a hurry, as if it had all the time in the world. It could not speak, merely unleash a painfully high-pitched keel that almost made my ears bleed when I eluded it yet again. Almost as if it were in...pain, experiencing frustration. Despite the odd phenomenon, I had to deal with this thing, despite having zero idea on how. It phased through anything I leapt over or sprinted around, resulting in it nearly catching me several times, and didn't seem to even notice the things I threw at it in desperation, melting them without any apparent effort or thought. I was getting tired, sloppy and unfocused, I knew it. I just had to keep on running, thinking, scheming, and-

FRICK! I mistimed a step and stumbled, hurdling over the edge of a rooftop and toward a dumpster, my attacker gliding along toward me. I knew I was dead, either from impact or— _argh_! That thing just...AH! It stabbed me! I pulled the crystaline dagger from my shoulder, feeling even more drained than normal, like...like the thing I pulled from my shoulder had taken more than blood from me. Wincing, I manage to angle myself so I will absolutely land on my back in the dumpster, and I can only watch as the smoky fingers, hardly more than tendrils, reach ever closer...I'm going to die. I'm going to be found, mangled and who knows what else in this dumpster.

But then, just as I resign myself to my doom, I land harshly on my back on a solid something not-a-dumpster and there's that horrid screeching, made all the more terrible at it's proximity and increased volume. I open my eyes and see the thing struggling with what appears to be a rope of flame around it's neck. I happen to look down and see a large glowing circle under me. I stand shakily, trying to catch my breath as a man in what appears to be blue jedi-esque robes and a billowing scarlet cape whips the creature back into the wall, face screwed in disgust and concentration, one hand holding the whip,the other with a smaller version of the circle I'm standing on just beyond the reach of his fingertips, hand facing me. He didn't move from his position, but there was nothing holding him up that I could see. I briefly wonder about how he's floating, but then the circle flickers out in a small shower of sparks as the thing attacks my rescuer, knocking him a few feet backwards. We fall to the alley, me fortunately landing as I had planned in the dumpster, the man simply...stopping and hovering in mid-air, grappling with the creature, his cloak flapping wildly as if in intense wind. It almost seemed to be attacking the thing, but that was impossible.

Wasn't it?

"Are you hurt?" The man asks tightly between grunts, sending the creature back with a spinning golden circle. I take a breath to steady myself before replying, having gotten out of the dumpster to help.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." _just as soon as the world stops spinning._ I add inwardly and I hear more than see his nod and grunt of acknowledgement before taking a step forward to help, the world firm beneath my feet again.

"Stay back!" The man barks, brow quirking at the sight of me for a moment before whipping the creature across the purple-light-eyes. "There's nothing you can do!" I huff, but stay where I am, mesmerized by the fight before me.

"Are you sure? I know how to fight, you know!" The man rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please move back." I take a few steps toward the dumpster just as the guys flips the creature over his head with the whip, sending it into the concrete alley floor with a solid _boom_. He then makes a series of inexplicable gestures, conjuring another circle and the creature explodes into a pile of swirling black ash, the purple light gone. He then turns. I'm leaning against the dumpster again for support, but try and hide that fact. He comes over and sees the blood drops across the garbage bags and other trash, leading up to me. "Did it stab you?" He asks, gently turning me around. I'm too drained to resist, but I nod. He curses and I hear his hands moving, and see the alley light up with an almost blue light. Instantly, the pain in my shoulder vanishes and I am felt warm and comforted. I shake myself and the feeling subsides a little. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Um, so...what _was_ that thing?" The man's expression darkens, his eyes glowering at the remains of the monster before returning to me, scanning me, assessing me.

"An extra-dimensional threat. Sent from the Dark Dimension to lower Earth's defenses." I cock a brow.

"You mean, like surveillance satellites and things like that?" The man smirks for a moment without humor.

"No. I mean the sanctums, havens for Sorcerers across the world." I swallow.

"Okkaay...why was it after _me_?" I ask. There is a humming from the man, still looking intently at the ashes before us.

"You aren't a Sorceress, are you?" I shake my head.

"No."

"Do you use extra-dimensional energies or portals?"

"Pardon?"

"Sling Rings, Astral Planes, Alternate Realities...that type of thing." I nod.

"I use the Astral Plane when I meditate, but other than that...nope." I then extend my hand in greeting. "By the way, I'm—ow!" The cloak rat-tailed my hand back. I rub the smarting area ruefully. "...Did your cloak just...rat-tail me?" I ask softly, bewildered. The man sighs.

"It's overprotective and territorial. Behave." He admonishes the cloak. I blink. Oh, boy...I choose to disregard that and move forward with the more rational side of the coversation.

"Anyway, I, uh, am Hamato Asami, or just Ami." I introduce. After all, it's only polite once someone takes the time to save you from some unknown threat.

"I am Dr.-er, former Dr.-Steven Strange. I'm also known as just Steve to some." I nod, deciding against trying to shake his hand again. "As I was starting to explain, that thing was called a Mindless One, minion of Dormamu, ruler of the Dark Dimension. They seek out Sorcerors and Sorceresses to exterminate in order to clear a path for their master's conquest."

"But I'm not a Sorceress!" I exclaim hotly, wanting to make that perfectly clear.

"When you use the Astral Plane, you are left with telltale traces of Astral Energy on you, like a beacon for the right spell to trace." Steven explains. "These Mindless Ones trace these kinds of energies. You had enough Astral Energy on you for this one to think you were a Sorceress." I sigh.

"Would have been nice to be able to explain that it had the wrong mutant." I grumble. Mr. Strange hums for a second when I say 'mutant' and I know he had thought I was something else.

"Life is hardly ever fair, and the Dark Dimension is 'unfair's' physical form." Steve retorts. I chuckle a little at that, despite the grim expression on Stephen's face.

"So, are these things kinda like demons, or what?"

"I suppose to some that's the only possible explanation, but no. They are from the Dark Dimension, not Hell. There _is_ a difference." I nod.

"And you and the other Sorcerers block this Door-mam-oo character from taking over the world?"

"He wants to feed off it, add it to his collection, but yes. We Sorcerers stop him and other threats." He then turns to fully face me, eyes scanning me once more. "Now, just what are you? You said 'mutant' a bit back, but..." I swallow. Was this really the time and place? Could I even really trust this guy? He might be delusional, insane, or...

Telling the truth. This entire time, not one trace of deceit had cropped up. I lick my lips.

"Well...I am a female ninja, or kunoichi in Japanese. I am also a wolf mutant, the result of an accident involving extra-terrestrial ooze when I was five." Strange's eyes widened slightly.

"You've been like this since you were five?"

"Yes."

"Who taught you how to...cope?"

"..." I deliberated again. Should I really trust him with this? I sigh. "My father." There. That's enough information. "He, uh...went through a similar mutation. He's a rat." I add, almost subconsciously. I then blink. Why had I told him that much? How could I have been that stupid?! I nearly blew my family's cover!

"Interesting. Well, it appears our business here is concluded. Just got another Mindless One hit nearby. Blasted things are everywhere all of a sudden. Should have known Dormammu wouldn't uphold his end of our bargain." He adds to himself, and I muse that he hadn't meant for me to hear that, so I act like I didn't hear and nod, relieved at the easy end to the conversation. It felt normal, not awkward or forced. Just that...we were done talking. Nothing left to discuss.

Man, had the world gotten weird since we've been back. After the world was sucked into that black hole, and we saved it...things just haven't been the same. It's subtle, but there are differences. A few different villians that I didn't recognize and—what is Steven doing?

He has the first two fingers on each hand up and is spinning one hand around in a loose circle. Just as I am about to ask him about that, a shower of sparks erupts from thin air and expands to a spinning portal that reveals a street on the other side of this strip of buildings. Steve smiles before walking into the portal and vanishing with sputtering sparks the only evidence he'd used magic. Those, too, vanished in seconds. I shook myself. As long as what happened tonight was not the result of some hallucination, I had to let Don and the others know that there were other threats to our world than the ones we deal with on a regular basis.

And that there was a very capable defender on our side. I just kinda hope they don't think I'm crazy. I mean, a Sorceror? Everyone knows (heck, I thought _I_ knew until tonight) that magic and all that junk was not real. Now...I'm intrigued, at least, and curious at most. If the things he faces are anything like what I faced tonight...we're definitely going to need his help.


	2. The Explanation and Proving of the Story

**SWORE I UPLOADED THIS SOONER! SORRY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

When I arrived at the Lair, only dad was in the main area to greet me. He smiled in greeting.

"Was your run fruitful, musume?" He asks. I chuckle.

"Well, it, ah, it wasn't boring, that's for sure." Dad cocks a brow, but doesn't expect me to elaborate if I don't want to. And-while the thought was tempting-I had to make sense of it myself before even thinking of telling anyone, so I quietly grab a glass of water and head to the dojo to stretch and meditate on what had happened tonight. Stretching is no help, so I merely begin meditation. Also, now that the former doctor's remedy had faded, the wound on my shoulder flared every once in a while. I began taking measured breaths, repeating what I knew about tonight.

I had been hunted by an extra-dimensional threat called a Mindless One, but didn't know exactly what 'extra-dimensional' meant.

There were Sorcerors and Sorceress, guarding us against these kinds of threats.

There is someone called Dormammu, and he wants to 'feed off' Earth, whatever that meant.

I had even picked up that Stephen had bargained with this Dormammu guy from something he let slip.

But, and most importantly, I didn't know who Stephen himself really was. All I know is that he is a Sorcerer and that he guards Earth, but nothing more. I suppose I returned the favor by not giving him much information about myself, but still. I am curious to know more. I sigh and open my eyes, expecting to find the dojo and my siblings preparing for morning training.

And I did, sort of. I found that I was floating a little above my body, as if I were a ghost. I swallow, looking around the dojo in confusion as my siblings entered.

"Oh, shoot! Ami's meditating, guys. Maybe we should..." Mikey started, then stared at my corporeal body blankly. "Anybody else feel like they're being watched?" He asks, glancing around suspiciously. I cross my arms, but note that my physical form doesn't.

"Duh. I am, through the Astral Plane, I think." I reply, but no one seems to notice. I try and get their attention by waving my arms wildly, but that was pointless, as well. I take a breath and release my focus on the meditation. I open my physical eyes to see everyone in front of me. I smile. "Morning."

"How was your run, sis?" I shrug.

"Interesting. I'll tell you all in a minute. First I need some food. Running builds up an appetite." I say and head to the kitchen in search of leftovers. I was doing well, but I was rapidly getting to the explosion of information about tonight. I hurried along and got a slice of meat lover's pizza before heading into the dojo.

"Well?" Mikey and Lupa asked together. I couldn't restrain the laughter.

"Well...uh...I know you're not-you won't believe it right away, but-okay...I was chased halfway across the city by a wraith-like thing called a Mindless One. Nothing I did had effect on it and then I fell off a roof, the Mindless One closing in. But, just as I thought it had me, I landed on a glowing circle of light-yes, Don, I did-and there was a guy that was wearing what looked like blue Jedi robes, but more intricate and he had this red cape and it literally moved on its own. Anyway, he's what's called a Sorceror, and he defends earth from this guy called Dormammu from the Dark Dimension, not sure what that is myself yet, but apparently there are several Sorcerors across the world and there are Sanctums, bases for Sorcerers and Sorceresses, and-you all don't believe me." They were all giving me this weird blank look.

"Okay...start from the top." Leo encourages. I sigh.

"There is something called the Dark Dimension, and its ruler, a being called Dormammu, wants to conquer and feed off Earth, but there are Sorcerors to defend Earth and they operate in bases called Sanctums and I only know this because a Sorcerors named Stephen Strange-"

"Wait...I think I've heard about him." Don interjects. "Brilliant neurosurgeon, went missing about a year back now after he was in a near-fatal car crash that ruined his hands." I blink. Strangely (pardon the pun), it rang a bell, but I put that aside for now. No wonder his name seemed familiar from the moment I'd first heard it.

"No way. His hands didn't look damaged when I saw him."

"But you say he did magic."

"Yeah, to defeat the Mindless One."

"He might be using his so-called 'magic' to heal his hands somehow." Don admits with a doubting expression. "Now, what's a Mindless One, besides Mikey?" Don asks. I glare at him even as Mikey protests.

"A Mindless One, according to Stephen, is a minion of Dormammu. They seek out Sorcerors and exterminate them so Dormammu can begin his conquest." They blink in sync at me.

"And you're sure this guy wasn't insane or on something?" Raph asks, arms crossed.

"No. He was completely aware and lucid. And telling the truth. You weren't there. That Mindless One literally melted my weapons." My siblings cocked a brow. "Nothing I did had any affect. Stephen's spells and magic were the only thing that stopped it." Lupa, who had been silent this entire time, finally spoke up.

"Like Harry Potter?" I face-palm.

"No! This wasn't anything like Harry Potter! You should have seen this thing! It was freaky. And Stephen never chanted anything or used a wand. He just made gestures and the magic followed." I explained. Then shivered, a hand subconsciously clasping my shoulder, where the dagger had embedded itself my flesh. "Mindless Ones are nothing like we've ever dealt with."

"That much is true." Came a new voice, belonging to Stephen. I turn and feel relief and confusion war for dominance. I was relieved that Stephen was here and could explain that I wasn't crazy. Confused that Stephen was only half here and what little there was was ghostly, looking like he had thrust himself through a mirror. "Hello again, Asami."

"Hey, former doctor Strange." I greeted in turn. Everyone glanced at us like we were insane. "Wait...why are you here?" I asked. Stephen hummed.

"Hang on. I'll be right there and we can discuss this more comfortably." I nod and he vanishes. Seconds later there was a portal, and out waltzed Stephen, cape and all, looking a little scuffed up, but unscathed for the most part.

"You were right." Mikey mused. "They do look like Jedi robes." I face-palm.

"Oh, for crying out-they are not Jedi robes!" Stephen replies testily, and even the cloak seems to bristle at this, waving around as if preparing to box us. My siblings gape at it for a moment before Steve speaks again. "I'm here because part of my job is to monitor non-Sorcerors discussing Sorcery and ensure that no threat emerges from those discussions. Apparently, something happened a while back. I wasn't there for it, but no one speaks of it." He explains. "That, and I didn't recognise your voice at first, Asami." I shrug.

"That's okay."

"So...you really can do magic." Leo breaths. Steve nods.

"Yes. Asami wasnt lying or delusional. Neither am I." He adds and the others have the good grace to look a little abashed. "As you just saw, this world has magic and those who can harness it. Now, part of me senses that you still doubt. Here..." He moves his hands in an intricate pattern, and lines of fire form strange symbols that glow and give off a gentle heat. Then, what seems to be crystal walls surround us. Everyone but Steve flinches. He then moves his hands in a sweeping motion and the room...transforms, areas rotating and morphing in ways I hadn't thought possible, but there remains a solid floor beneath us. Then, Stephen snaps his fingers at the end of a small gesture I couldn't follow, and we are back in the normal world, the dojo returned to its normal state. "Still having doubts?" Stephen asks snidely.

"Ho-how did...how did you...do that?!" Don gasps.

"That felt...that felt weird..." Raph whispers, shivering subtly.

"That's...This is...no way..." Leo breaths.

"Can we do that again?" Mikey and Lupa ask together.

"No, we can't." Stephen replies. "With Mindless One attacks becoming increasingly frequent, we Sorcerors are hard-pressed to keep up both defeating Mindless Ones and maintaining our defensive spells against Dormammu's return." I cock a brow.

"What does that have to do with us?" Stephen smiles.

"The more people that know at least the spells for defeating Mindless Ones, the better." In sync, our eyes widen.

"...No. Way!" Mikey and Lupa squeal, dancing around. I hum thoughtfully.

"Are you sure we will be able to learn these spells?" Stephen nods.

"Everyone can learn the Mystic Arts, but some are not strong enough for everything. In you all, I sense a willingness to try, which is half the battle, right there. Now. Shall we begin?"

THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO INCLUDE A KHAN QUOTE! DID YOU ALL CATCH IT? HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS! PLEASE LET ME KNOW!


End file.
